


The (Not So) Obvious Gift

by Fanatic32



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Other GOT7 Member(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic32/pseuds/Fanatic32
Summary: It's Mark's 27th birthday and Jackson has come to surprise him.
Relationships: Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	The (Not So) Obvious Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the sweetest hyung ever, Mark Tuan.

It was Mark’s 27th birthday and he had woken up with tons of messages from both family and friends. He also had messages from some of the members too.

Bambam and Yugyeom had actually both wished him happy birthday when the clock had struck 12. They both had made a bet earlier on who would wish their favourite hyung first. Those dongsaengs Mark thought fondly.

The only message that Mark was missing was from his significant other. But he knew that he should expect something extravagant and over the top from him.

Mark understood where his boyfriend came from because he loved to show off to the world, so not showing off his own boyfriend was tough on him. Their line of work prohibited relationships and especially same sex relationships. That’s why Mark let him off the hook.

Just as Mark was going to go to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day, the doorbell rang. That should be him thought Mark. Mark was still wearing his pajamas, which were basketball shorts and an oversized t-shirt. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes while walking to the door. He had a bit of a jump to his walk, excited to see what his boyfriend had planned for today. 

Mark yelped slightly with surprise when he opened the door and jumped back because what he saw was not what he expected. All he could see was red, red and red. Someone was holding a gigantic bouquet of bright red roses. It was so big that the person’s top half was completely hidden and he couldn’t see the individual holding it.

He could also smell the fragrant roses as soon as he opened the door, which woke him up instantly. Then suddenly two wide brown, almost cartoon-like eyes popped out behind the bouquet with a tuft of soft, messy hair. Mark giggled with glee.

The man lowered the bouquet further. “Happy birthday Mark hyung” said his boyfriend, Jackson with a wide smile.

Mark replied with a raise of an eyebrow while glancing at the roses, questioning once again Jackson’s over the top decision. Jackson looked sheepishly at Mark and tried to explain.

“Uh you see” stuttered Jackson. “I-I was just going to buy a simple bundle of flowers. But when I got to the flower shop, I saw these roses and I know you love the colour red and it’s your birthday…” Jackson trailed off with a shrug of the shoulder, trying to downplay his gift.

Mark honestly didn’t see the importance of celebrating birthdays, but he knew how much the younger loved to celebrate and show his appreciation for Mark, so he let Jackson get away with it.

He chuckled softly while fondly gazing at Jackson. “Thank you Gaga” replied Mark sincerely. “It is a bit big and you didn’t have to, but I love it.”

Jackson’s smile grew bigger and then he shuffled from foot to foot. “Hyung could you take this? It’s a bit heavy.”

But before Jackson could even finish his request, Mark had already taken the bouquet from his arms and was walking back inside to place it on the kitchen table. As he was walking, he turned around to explain his surprise to how heavy the roses were.

Jackson closed the door and eagerly followed Mark. He started babbling and talking about how he had an entire plan to come at 12 and surprise him but he couldn’t.

Earlier that week, Mark had forbid Jackson to do just that. GOT7 were currently preparing for their comeback and Jackson had just come back from China. He knew the younger needed sleep because he certainly didn’t get much in China with all his exhausting schedules in addition to filming for Street Dance of China season 3.

“Come on Yien. I want to give your gift” said Jackson as he grabbed Mark’s arm and dragged him. Jackson pushed Mark down on the sofa, causing him to bounce slightly from the impact. Jackson sat right next to Mark, practically on top of him.

Before Jackson could hand Mark his gift, Mark stopped him and said, “But first I want birthday kisses.” Mark pouted his lips at Jackson, asking for his kiss.

“Its birthday punches” corrected Jackson. “But I love you too much so come here.”

Jackson placed both hands on Mark’s face, softly caressing his cheek with his thumb. He then took the same thumb to swipe against Mark’s bottom lip, loving the way his breathing hitched.

Jackson absolutely loved kissing Mark. His lips were pink, soft and smooth. His bottom lip was also slightly bigger than his top, causing him to have a permanent pout on his face.

Mark was equally excited to kiss Jackson too. He had been deprived of it the entire time Jackson was in China and wanted to devour the equally soft lips. Mark quickly pulled Jackson’s lips into a kiss.

Jackson had planned to only attack Mark’s entire face with pecks for fun but as soon as his lips were on him, he melted.

Jackson could taste Mark’s chapstick and he eagerly licked into the kiss, feeling the smoothness of his lips. But Jackson still wanted to give Mark his present, so he quickly ended their kiss, which was definitely turning into a full blown make out session, with Mark practically climbing on top of him.

Jackson ended the kiss by biting Mark’s bottom lip, and pulling away, tugging the lip in return, which elicited a breathy moan from Mark. Mark’s lips were glistening with spit and was slightly breathless, arousal clear in his eyes.

“Gift first. Then kisses. Okay?” Mark nodded in agreement, a bit dazed from the kiss and sat back down on the sofa, smoothing out his shirt in the process, which had ridden up.

Jackson hesitantly handed Mark his gift, hoping that Mark didn’t hate it. Mark took the box and gently unravelled the packaging and his eyes widened with shock when he saw the logo.

He looked at Jackson with shock. “This is too expensive.”

It was a Cartier box that Mark was holding in his hand, the company that Jackson had recently become a face of and soon an ambassador.

“Hey” explained Jackson. “It wasn’t that much. I am the face of the brand. Plus I love you. Let me do this” he softly explained while caressing Mark’s knee.

Mark melted in his touch and nodded. He opened the box and in it was a ring. A Juste Un Clou white gold ring with diamonds. He was in awe of the beauty and instantly hugged Jackson, thanking him.

“You like it?” questioned Jackson. He always wanted to make Mark happy and was nervous to see if Mark liked it because it was a different style of ring that he didn’t have. “I wanted to get you something different.”

“I love it Gaga. It’s perfect.” Mark instantly puts the ring on his index finger of his left hand, admiring it.

The next thing Jackson knew, he had a grown man on his lap. Mark had quickly climbed up, straddling the shocked boys’ legs.

Jackson looked up at Mark with awe. The morning light was creating a halo around Mark, making him look that much more beautiful and angel like.

Jackson placed both his hands on Mark’s waist and caressed it softly over the t-shirt.

Mark then shoved his hand with the new ring in his face. “How does it look? You like it?” the older questioned.

Jackson grabbed the hand and gently rubbed and massaged it in between his hands. Mark’s hands were clearly crafted by god thought the younger, with long, delicate pale fingers.

“Yes baby I do” remarks Jackson with a smile.

“You know” says Mark. “The fans are going to know.”

Jackson stares back at Mark with a smirk and a mischievous look in his eyes. Mark rolls his eyes in return. He didn’t even have to explain what he was thinking.

“Babe. You got to stop. I love getting these jewelleries, but the fans always find out somehow. If I didn’t know better, I would think you are doing this on purpose.”

Jackson chuckled in delight. “No Yien. Why would I want our fans to find out that you are the love of my life?” said Jackson sarcastically.

Mark retaliated the comment by grinding down hard on Jackson, quickly eliciting a loud moan from Jackson. Mark loved the way he could turn Jackson into pudding with just small actions.

Before Mark could continue his ‘assault’, Jackson quickly added that he wore the same ring at the airport just a few days ago when he had come back from China.

“Please wear it at your next schedule. Pretty please.”

Mark was going to deny him, not wanting to play into his antics, but Jackson was giving him his puppy eyes. Mark deflated, not able to say no.

“Fine. But I want more kisses” Mark said in a whining tone. He went in for another kiss, which turned into another make out session.

Mark was the birthday boy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the ring on Cartier's website. Kind of just picked the most expensive one. Let me know what you think. Appreciate the kudos and comments. Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
